Naruto: Prince of the Logias
by YinShadow
Summary: Naruto managed to escape from the mob and found a mysterious trap door leading to a temple containing 10 devil fruits, Naruto ate 2 and gained weird powers.Powerful/smart/cunning/skilled/Charming Logia Naruto NaruHarem Challenge by Sage of Fanfiction
1. Prolouge

Naruto: Prince of the Logia

A/N: This is a Challenge Fanfic, the Idea belongs to "Sage of Fanfic"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece

Konoha

In the streets of Konoha, a group of ninjas and citizens are chasing a certain 13 year old blonde. Naruto is at it again, he painted the hokage faces but that's not all. The citizens loathed Naruto because of his curse, he is a container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest of the great 9 beasts and Queen of hell (A/N: yes: Kyuubi is female, female beasts are more deadly than males).

Naruto zigzags through the alleys, trying to lose the angry citizens, fortunately he did. He then notices something strange, there is a trap door in the alley, but he combed Konoha a thousand times since he was 3, he was kick out of the orphanage back then, but he hadn't seen that door before. Naruto opened the door and entered inside.

Trap door

As Naruto entered the trap door, it closed behind him, Naruto took out his touch and explores, trying to find a way you escape this place. Naruto is in some sort of tunnel it then leads outside, he arrives in a temple, outside is a tropical beach and the sun is blazing that you need sunglasses to see outside. He then notices 10 strange looking fruits on the altar.

GRUMBLE

Naruto's stomach is growling, he hadn't eaten for days, the bastard villagers overcharged him with expired food and sometimes accuse him of shoplifting. Naruto then walks to the altar and picks up a fruit, it is blue and has orange spirals.

CHOMP

Naruto bit the fruit and to his amazement it tasted delicious, he then ate another fruit, it is dark grey and looks metallic. As Naruto ate the fruit the skin tastes like iron but the innards tasted, which surprised him, like miso ramen.

After he ate the 2 fruits, he then feels strange, his body feels heavy and he is now surrounded by a huge whirlpool engulfing the temple, the he heard a voice.

"**I see that you ate the swirl-swirl fruit and the steel-steel fruit"**

Naruto then looked up the se who said that

"Who's there?" said Naruto

"**Kit, I am sealed within you, you can only hear my voice but you can't see me" **said the voice **"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Kyuubi No Kitsune, Leader of the Great 9 beasts, Queen of hell and guardian of the 10 fruits"**

"Kyuubi, but you were killed by the Yondaime" said Naruto

"**A demon can't kill a demon, kit" **said Kyuubi **"I am sealed within you"**

"Are you gonna kill me now that I ate 2 of fruits?" said Naruto winced the thought of being killed by a Demon

"**No kit, Actually I sent you here" **said Kyuubi as she seeps out from the seal and materializes.

Naruto was surprised, that at the fact that Kyuubi is released but at the sight of her, she has a body to die for, long flowing red hair and a beautiful red silk kimono. Her eyes are red with cat-like pupils, also she has 9 long beautiful tails.

"**AH, much better" **said Kyuubi as she stretches her arms **"I was cramped in that cage, now to explain. Those fruits you ate are the devil fruits, they contain powers that any human can imagine, what you ate are the Logia type. The Logia types are similar to the Ninjutsu but instead of creating the element, you ARE the element"**

"Then what powers of the 2 fruits I ate do I have?" said Naruto who was amazed at the explanation of the Devil fruits

"**The Swirl-swirl fruit gives you the ability to create, control and become whirlpools, maelstroms and waterspouts, the Steel-steel fruit turns any part of your body in strong steels, to put it in other words you are now a walking, breathing human sword Kit. Also the Steel-steel fruit can give you the ability to made anything into weapons of your choice, including being it a part of your body" **explained Kyuubi

Naruto then tries it out and his arm turned into a sharp blade, he then tries it by slasing it on a 5 metre thick marble brick, he slashed it with no problem.

"Are there any weaknesses?" said Naruto as his arm returns to normal.

"**yes, those who ate the devil fruit loses their abilite to swim, but don't worry, I will remove that and so you can be able to swim kit" **said Kyuubi as she places her hand on Naruto's chest and pumps he chakra in him, releasing the curse out of him. She then looks at the remaining fruits **"There is another reason why I sent you here"**

"What is it?" said Naruto

Kyuubi then drops to her knees and starts to weep

"**Ever since I was sealed inside you I started to feel guilty foe making you life a living hell, kicked out from the orphanage, beaten until you are half-dead and starving you like a neglected dog." **Said Kyuubi crying then she wipes her tears and looks at Naruto **"You were so lonely that wanted to make things right, gather the devil fruit and give them to the women that are worthy, respected and loved you, seeing you as a kind hearted person and not a demon. I already removed the curse so they can still swim, Naruto you are now a founder of a new clan, but you must have a harem that is why you are here. To gain a power that will make you unstoppable and build a clan that can inherit those powers, do you understand?"**

Naruto nods, no longer he will be lonely, he gathered the devil and stored them in a scroll, he then leaves the temple. Kyuubi smiles and vanishes back into Naruto.

_**Kit, you have true potential, I tried to destroy Konoha because of it's corruption and lack of heroes, but now I was proved wrong when your father saved that village, there is still some heroes left and you will become one.**_

Konoha

Naruto finally exits the trap door, he now decides not to run away but to fight for his life.

"Time to test my new powers" said Naruto

The citizens are still searching for Naruto

"Have you found him yet?"

"No"

"Damn it, if we don't kill that demon he'll grow strong and kill us all"

"I will only kill at self-defense" said Naruto as he appears, he removed his mask and stood there facing the mob.

"THERE HE IS, KILL THE DEMON!" shout the mob leader as he and the mob charges at Naruto

Naruto just stood there as the mob throws kunai and shuriken at Naruto, however the kunai and shuriken bounced off Naruto without even putting a scratch on him. The mob was shocked at this.

"The demon has awoken his powers, quick kill him" shouts the mob leader as he pull out his sword and throws a fatal blow at Naruto.

CLANG

Naruto created a katana out of nowhere and blocked the mob leader's attack, Naruto narrowed his eyes and turned his other hand into a gun.

BOOM!

Naruto shot the mob leader and looks at the mob

"THE DEMON KILL HIM, CHARGE!"

Naruto really had enough of this.

"Swirl-swirl…." Said Naruto as he creates a waterspout from his arm, he waits for the mob to get closer and then "SPINTOP!"

He threw the spinning waterspout at the mob, the mob then gets sucked up as the waterspout grew higher and higher that all of Konoha can see. The mob screams as they are going higher until they can see all of Konoha.

Hyuuga Compound

Hinata, the heir of the Hyuuga clan watches the rising waterspout. She watches it with awe of amazement.

"That's beautiful" whispers Hinata

Sasuné's apartment

Sasuné (Fem Sasuke) watches the waterspout in awe of amazement, she then forgets about the incident 8 years ago. The sight was so beautiful that she know it's a sign, a sign of power.

"Whoever got that power, I would love to have it" said Sasuné with no lust of power in her voice but of admiration "It's so beautiful"

Shinobi Blacksmiths

Tenten is busy forging kunai and shuriken then see spotted the rising waterspout, it glistens in the sunlight and rainbows form out, it was a beautiful sight.

"Wow" said Tenten as she takes out a camera and took a shot at the waterspout "Someone must've putting on a show"

Naruto

Naruto watches the mob going higher and higher until he stops the waterspout and walks away, he ignores the screams of panic form the mob falling to their death, he smiles as he loves this new power.

"Awesome" said Naruto as he looks at his hands "With these power, I will truly become Hokage and also build up a clan"

Naruto then walks away, he ignores the screams of terror from the citizens as they saw the dead mob that fell from the sky.

Hokage tower

Sarutobi just watched Naruto's fight and smiled, he also saw the rising waterspout outside his window. He was impressed, Naruto now can defend himself/

_You never cease to amaze me Naruto_ thought Sarutobi as he covers his crystal ball and continues his eternal battle against his never ageing foe: paper. _*Groan* Hurry up and take my place Naruto so I can get back on my retirement. _

**CliffHanger**

**Naruto observed his powers of the Devil fruits he ate, Naruto will have a harem, but first he needs to pass the exam and stop a certain teacher fom stealing a scroll.**


	2. Sasuné's confession and love

Naruto: Prince of the Logia

A/N: This is a Challenge Fanfic, the Idea belongs to "Sage of Fanfic"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece

Next day

Naruto arrives at the Acadamy, Naruto no longer wears that horrible orange tracksuit, which surprised the whole class. He is now wearing black ninja pants, steel toed boots and a red opened up suits showing his tattoo around his navel. The girls all blushed at the sight of Naruto, now that he no long wears that horrible clothing he usually wears, he is now a sexy.

_Hn, no matter you change your look, you're still a Baka _thought Sakura scoffing at Naruto

_Meow, I would love to rebuild my clan with him _thought Sasuné as she secretly licks her lips with lust in her eyes.

Hinata blushes wildly at the sight of Naruto, he notices her blushes and winks at her. She couldn't stand it and faints, a bloody nose and a glowing red face.

"Okay now it is…." Said Iruka until he groans as the students weren't paying attention, Shikamaru is sleeping, Sasuné is eyeing at Naruto. Naruto is creating a miniature waterspout. Choji is munching on his crisps. Hinata is still unconscious and Sakura evilly glares at Naruto, wishing he just died in a ditch. (She's a total bitch) Iruka couldn't stand it any longer and performs his _**Demon head Jutsu **_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Shikamaru woke up, Sasuné looks at Iruka with a bluch on her face, Choji stops eating, Hinata gained conscious, Naruto got his shirt wet and took it off, the girls (except Sakura) wildly blushes to see Naruto topless, he has a body that any man would die for.

_N-Naruto-kun is topless _panicky thought Hinata

_Must-have-HIM _thought Sasuné as she tries to restrain herself from jumping on Naruto and fuck him. _He's-so-HOT!_

Iruka sighs and shook his head; he waits for a Naruto to put on a new shirt, Naruto puts on a dry, clean shirt. The girls moaned in disappointment, including Sasuné and Hinata.

_NOOOO, take it off _thought Sasuné in disappointment and animé cries.

"Sorry Sensei" said Naruto "I was trying out my discovered bloodline"

Naruto decided to call his devil fruit powers a bloodline, he doesn't want to prove those idiot villagers right.

"That's okay Naruto" said Iruka as he is about to speak "I will now begin the exams, you have to perform 3 basic jutsus in order to pass"

Some of the students begin to panic, Naruto is not scared, and thanks to the devil fruits his chakra is balanced. Iruka calls out the names one at a time, some failed and most succeeded. Sasuné's name was called out and walks to the examination room, she passed by flying colours.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Iruka

_Here goes nothing _thought Naruto as he enters the examination room.

Examination room

Iruka sits down by Mizuki, Mizuki smiles at Naruto but that smile is a fake one because he hates Naruto for being the container of Kyuubi No Kitsune.

_Good thing I rigged this exam, he'll fail for sure_ thought Mizuki

"Okay Naruto, I want you to create 3 clones" said Iruka

"Does it have to be the basic clones?" said Naruto

"No but the basics are easier to perform until you gain experience to create elemental clones or shadow clones" said Iruka

Naruto nods at this; he then starts to channel his chakra and shouts.

"Water style: Water Clone Jutsu" said Naruto or he will actually in his mind _Swirl-swirl copy._

5 waterspouts appear and form into 5 Narutos, Iruka smiles at Naruto for performing a chunin-class jutsu. Mizuki growls in anger.

_How did that demon do that? _Thought Mizuki

"Congratulations Naruto, you passed" said Iruka as he passes Naruto his new Hitai-ate.

Naruto bows at Iruka and Mizuki, and then he leaves. Mizuki gritted his teeth, now that Naruto passed, his plans have foiled.

_Damn it, I need him to fail so he can steal the scroll for me and I can use him as a scapegoat _thought Mizuki _Grr, looks like I have to steal it by myself._

Naruto exits the room with the Hitai-ate tied up on his left arm. Hinata and Sasuné smiles to see Naruto pass. Sakura snarled at Naruto.

_Damn it, you passed I wanted to see you cry of failure_ thought Sakura

_OH YEAH, soon I will be in his team, I know we didn't get along and thought of him as a loser, but people change_ thought Sasuné

And it's true; Sasuné and Naruto didn't get along. They became rivals during their academy years.

(Flashback)

"Give it up loser" smirks Sasuné as she spars with Naruto

"I won't lose to you, Sasuné-teme" growls at Naruto as he charges at Sasuné.

Sasuné dodges Naruto, knees him in the gut and armlocks him to the ground.

"I win…again" taunts Sasuné

"Grr, for now" said Naruto as he felt Sasuné let go.

(Flashback ends)

_*sigh* I hope he forgives me for being a bitch? _Thought Sasuné then she got an Idea _I know_

Sasuné walks towards Naruto and smiles at him.

"Well done, looks like you won this time" said Sasuné as she reaches out her hand.

Naruto was surprised at Sasuné being nice to him.

"T-Thank you" said Naruto in shock, then he shook her hand.

"Erm Naruto, I was thinking" said Sasuné doing the finger thing Hinata does "W-Would you like to have some ramen with me?"

Naruto is even more shocked, is Sasuné asking him on a date?

"S-Sure" said Naruto "What time?"

"Is 6:00pm okay?" said Sasuné

Naruto nods at her.

"Yep" said Naruto "I'll pick you up a 6:00pm"

"Okay bye Naruto-kun" said Sasuné until she blushed at what she said _did I call him Kun?_

_Did she call me Kun and not Dope? _Thought Naruto in surprise.

6:00pm: Sasuné's apartment

Sasuné is busy brushing her hair; it was messy during her training. Even though she is no long obsessed in revenge but she still needs to take on her elder sister Itomé and bring her to justice.

KNOCK  
KNOCK

"Coming" said Sasuné as she opens the door and sees Naruto with a bunch of flowers. "Oh hey Naruto…are those for me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to get you something nice so I decided to give you these" said Naruto as he tries not to blush "D-do you like them?"

Sasuné takes the flowers, it's beautifully arranged, and she knows they come from the Yamanaka flower shop.

"They're beautiful" said Sasuné as takes then to a vase, Sasuné was about to get some water when the vase fills up like magic, Sasuné was surprised at that "W-what happened there"

"That was me" said Naruto rubbing his head and smiling "I used my bloodline to fill up the vase, is that okay?"

Sasuné chuckles and places the flowers in the filled vase; she then kissed Naruto's scarred cheek.

"Thank you" said Sasuné

Naruto placed his hand on his cheek where Sasuné kissed him.

_S-She kissed me _thought Naruto blushing.

Naruto and Sasuné walks to the Ichiraku Ramen, the villagers were shocked to see the "Uchiha Princess" going on a date with a "Demon". Even Sakura was shocked to see her friend Sasuné dating her rival.

_What the hell? _Thought Sakura as she watches Naruto and Sasuné walk to Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku ramen

Naruto pulls a chair for Sasuné, Sasuné smiles and accepts it. Naruto sits next to Sasuné and waits for Teuchi Ichiraku to arrive.

"Oh hello Naruto and…Ms Uchiha, w-what are you doing here?" said the shocked Teuchi to see Sasuné

"We're on a…date" said Naruto as he blushes.

Sasuné blushes to, this is her first time on a date and it's with her rival.

"Rival's dating? That's new" said Teuchi "Anyway, what can I give you two?"

"I'll have chicken ramen" said Sasuné kindly

"I'll have Miso Ramen" said Naruto as he smiles at Teuchi

Teuchi was shocked at this, only ONE bowl? Anyway Teuchi nods at this and enters the kitchens to prepare their orders. While they wait, they are having a great time, Sasuné told Naruto about the mysterious waterspout in the middle of Konoha, Naruto then explained that he discovered that he had a bloodline to create and control maelstroms, whirlpools and waterspouts; he can also turn himself into water. Sasuné was surprised at this.

_Naruto created that waterspout?He must be powerful than ever. _Thought Sasuné

"So you created that waterspout, you did a wonderful job Naruto-kun" said Sasuné

"That's just one of my bloodlines" said Naruto

"What other bloodlines do you have?" said Sasuné

"I can turn my body into metal and create weapons out of either from differents or nothing" said Naruto as he streatch out his hand and a beautifully designed kunai appeared in his hand.

Sasuné was awestricken at Naruto's powers.

"Naruto-kun, what will you says that you don't a have a bloodline and you weren't born with the ability to control water and metal?" Said Sasuné

"I'd say what do you think, how did I get my power to control water and metal?" said Naruto

"Well, I would say that you found a strange item that gave you those powers, I never heard of a bloodline that makes you control and create maelstroms, whirlpools and waterspouts, your powers a too…creative and I didn't feel any chakra in them, including the metal manipulation" said Sasuné "Am I right?"

Naruto then starts to clap at her.

"Yep you're right" said Naruto "I did find something"

"Where is it?" said Sasuné

"I ate it" said Naruto

"You ate it?" said Sasuné "Is it some sort of food that gives you these powers?"

Naruto then takes out a red devil fruit and shows it to Sasuné

"This is a devil fruit, I ate 2 of these" said Naruto

"The ones that gave you the power to control water and metal?" asked Sasuné

"Yes, what I heard that there are 3 types of Devil fruits, the Paramecia, the Zoan and the Logia." Said Naruto "The Paramecia causes your body to do impossible things like stretch, expand and so on. The Zoan gives you the ability to transform into animals. The Logia gives you the ability to manipulate and become the elements, like powers I have now"

"And what type of fruits are these?" said Sasuné

"They are the logia type, there are only 8 left and I can only give them to the women I trust" said Naruto as he pockets the fruit "I'm starting a new clan that has the ability to control all of elements, but I will only invite and give these fruits to who I trust"

"So are you saying you don't trust me?" said Sasuné sadly

"No I do trust you, I'm saying that they must earn my trust and be rewarded with the devil fruit" said Naruto

Sasuné nods at this, trust must be earned and never be broken.

_I understand now, I want to be your friend Naruto-kun, Even if you give me a devil fruit or not I will always be your friend_ thought Sasuné

Teuchi arrives with 2 bowls of ramen for Naruto and Sasuné, they thank Teuchi and eat their Ramen. Until Sakura arrives…

"Sasuné, what are you doing here?" said Sakura

"I'm eating, I don't feel like cooking tonight" said Sasuné

"Yeah but why Naruto-baka with you" said Sakura

Sasuné glared at Sakura, she is sick of calling Naruto an idiot.

"I asked him to go out with me" said Sasuné "If we are to be put into groups, I might as well get to know him better"

"Yes I understand that but why Naruto?" said Sakura "He's an idiot"

"If I want you opinions Sakura, I'll ask for them" said Sasuné until she glares evilly at Sakura "And I advise you to watch you tounge or I'll get cut off, you don't know what Naruto's life is like, it's even worse than mine"

Naruto was shocked at this.

"How did know about my life?" said Naruto

Sasuné sighed and looks at Naruto sadly.

"When I was 6, I had…a bit of a crush on you" said Sasuné as she blushed that envied Hinata's "I seen you being tortured, beaten up and starved, I wanted to help you but my father told me to stay away. I still felt like that even though we were rivals"

Naruto was speechless, Sasuné confessed her love to him, Sakura then laughed at this.

"Ha ha ha, good one Sasuné" said Sakura

"I'm telling the truth" said Sasuné "Our rivalry is just an excuse to make myself and Naruto-kun strong, do even notice that why I only spar against him?"

"You were training me in secret" answered Naruto

Sasuné nods at him, Sasuné was indeed training him to be strong. The Rivalry was all a lie, a deception to fool the arrogant fools like Sakura. Sasuné then gives Sakura the evil eye and told her to piss off. Sakura was shocked at this and dashed away. Then she speaks to Sasuné for the last time.

"Know this Sasuné, you are just wasting your time and youth on that idiot, soon you'll thank me for this" said Sakura

"Sakura" said Naruto as he too gave her the evil eye but scarier "Piss off"

Sakura trembles and shakely nods, Sakura runs away in terror. Naruto sighs at this.

"I'm sorry about this Sasuné" said Naruto

"It's okay, I got tried off listening to her poisoned words" said Sasuné "She's a bitch"

"I agree with ya" laughs Naruto

Sasuné shares the laugh and continues with their ramen, after their ramen Naruto paid for his and Sasuné's Ramen, and then walks to their homes.

Sasuné's apartment

"I had a great time Naruto-kun" said Sasuné as she kisses Naruto's cheek "Thank you"

"You're welcome, maybe we do this again sometime" said Naruto

Sasuné nods, she was about to go inside when she and Naruto saw a shadow in the woods.

"What's that?" said Sasuné

"I don't know but it looks suspicious" said Naruto as he narrow his eyes "I'll go and check it out"

"I'll go with you" said Sasuné

Naruto nods, he and Sasuné dashes towards the woods, following the footprints and snapped twigs.

Woods

The mysterious was in fact Mizuki, he stole the forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower storage room. He smirks and chuckles as he stole the scroll without being spotted. That what he thinks though.

Naruto and Sasuné are getting closer, they also spotted Iruka who is tailing Mizuki.

"Iruka-Sensei" whispers Naruto

Iruka turns to see Naruto and Sasuné

"Naruto, Sasuné what are you doing here?" said Iruka

"We saw a suspicious person, do you know who is was?" said Sasuné

"It was Mizuki, he stole the forbidden scroll" said Iruka "I called in backup but I need to kee[ him on sight"

"We'll stall him" said Naruto as he dashes towards Mizuki

"NARUTO WAIT" whispered Iruka

Naruto arrives and kicks Mizuki on the back of the head.

CRASH

Mizuki crashed into a tree, he turned to see who kicked him. He snarled to see Naruto.

"So, the demon arrives" said Mizuki "If you think stopping me will make the villagers change their views about you, well you are wrong. Do you know why the villagers hate you?"

"Yes as a matter of fact, I do but I don't care" said Naruto "Don't confuse me as the prisoner, I'm in fact a jailer of the Kyuubi"

Sasuné was shocked to hear that, now she knows why Konoha hates Naruto, she weeps to hear that.

_Naruto-kun, you suffered so much that you are keeping that monster at bay _thought Sasuné _You are not the Kyuubi, you're Naruto of Konoha._

Iruka notices Sasuné crying and he smiles to see Sasuné sees Naruto not as Kyuubi.

_Sasuné, I'm proud of you_ thought Iruka then he takes out a communicator "This is Iruka, the target is in sight, Genin Uzumaki is stalling him"

"_Roger that, we'll be there in 5 minutes, Over"_

"Thank you, This is Chunnin Iruka over and out" said Iruka

Mizuki growls at Naruto, he didn't fell for it.

"I see you accept the fact that you're a demon" said Mizuki "But you must know that no one can accept a demon in their community"

"You're wrong, I'm a container of the demon, not the demon herself" said Naruto as he creates a miniature waterspout "Now I'll give you a warning, surrender the scroll and youself or you will pay for your treachery"

"HA, you think you can stop me?" said Mizuki as he takes out a Fuma Shuriken, spins it throws it at Naruto "DIE. DEMON!"

As the giant shuriken flies to Naruto, he is not scared as he knows that it will bounce back, until it plunges into his arm.

Naruto gasps in shock and pain, Sasuné widens her eyes to see Naruto hit by Mizuki.

"H-How?" said Naruto

"HA HA HA HA, you think that shuriken can bounce off, your demon powers can't save you now." Said Mizuki as he take out anther giant shuriken "These shurikens can penetrate through solid steel, it would cut you up like butter but with you new demon powers like turning your body into metal and water, it's enough to kill you, DIE!"

Mizuki then throws the shuriken at Naruto, Naruto tries to move but the pain is too much for him.

_Oh god I'm gonna die, this is it…_thought Naruto until he calms down and awaits death _…Goodbye, Sasuné_

CLANG

Sasuné appears in front of Naruto and blocked the Shuriken with a charka fused kunai.

"Come on dope, is that the best you can do" mocks Sasuné as she turns and smiles nicely at Naruto "Don't give up yet Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiles, then he slowly pulls the Shuriken off his shoulder.

RrrrrrrRRRRRRRR GAAHHHHHHHHH!" screams Naruto as he pulls the shuriken off. He throws it on the floor, thanks to Kyuubi he starts to heal the wound quickly, he then creates a katana in his hand and poses a battle stance at Mizuki. "Let's rock"

Naruto and Sasuné charges at Mizuki, Mizuki growls as he slowly transforms into a tiger-man. Naruto widen his eyes to see Mizuki's new form.

"You ate the Zoan type fruit, didn't you?" said Naruto

"That's right, I ate the Cat-cat fruit Model: Tiger" said Mizuki as he roars at Naruto

"Then that explains how managed to wound me" said Naruto "However, tricks won't work the second time"

Naruto charges at the tiger-man, Mizuki goes on all fours and dashes at Narut like a real tiger. Mizui roars slashes at Naruto but Naruto blocks his attack and turns his other hand into a gun.

BOOM

Naruto shot Mizuki but he dodged the bullet, he wraps his tail around Naruto's leg and pulled. Naruto trips to the ground, Naruto was about to reach for his katana when Mizuki stoon on his hand hard.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" screams Naruto as he glares angrily at Mizuki

"Heh heh heh, looks like you lose demon" said Mizuki as he stretch out his claws "Time to die"

Then suddenly a long blade exits out from Mizuki's chest, Mizuki coughs out blood and slowly turns to see Sasuné holding a Katana.

"D-D-Damn it" said Mizuki before he turns back to his normal form and drops to the ground dead. Naruto smiles at Sasuné as she runs him and gives him a hug.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" said Sasuné concerned

Naruto shared the hugs and smiles.

"I'm fine Sasuné-chan" said Naruto while Sasuné blushes at the "Chan" part. "Sasuné, close your eyes"

Sasuné closed her eyes, 5 minutes later she was told to open them and sees Naruto on one knee like he's proposing to her but he is holding a devil to her.

"Sasuné, would you be a part of my new clan?" said Naruto smiling at Sasuné

Sasuné seeps out tears, it was not tears of sorrow it was tears of joy, she then gives Naruto a big hug and kisses him.

"Hai, I do" said Sasuné cries happily, this is a happiest day of her life.

As the reinforcements arrives, they see Naruto and Sasuné kissing, a ninja was about to intervene when Iruka stop them.

"Leave them, they deserve each other" said Iruka as he smiles to see Naruto with his now former rival and current girlfriend.

_Oh Naruto, you've grown up_ thought Iruka _You now understand the meaning of being a shinobi, I will report this to the Hokage…after Ramen._

**CliffHanger**

**Naruto and Sasuné are together, tomorrow they will be put into teams, but will they are in a team together?**

**Which Devil Fruit did Naruto give to Sasuné, find out next time. **


	3. Success and Celebration

Naruto: Prince of the Logia

A/N: This is a Challenge Fanfic, the Idea belongs to "Sage of Fanfic"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece

Sasuné's apartment

After the incident of Mizuki stealing the scroll, Sarutobi rewarded Naruto and Sasuné the reward money and the payment of a B-Rank Mission. Sasuné also requested that Naruto stay in her apartment since she now knows about Naruto's past. Sarutobi authorised the request.

Naruto is sleeping with Sasuné, she doesn't want Naruto to sleep alone since he's been alone all his life. Naruto finally smiles in his sleep, he feels safe with his rival/girlfriend. Sasuné snuggles in Naruto's arms and Naruto rested his head on Sasuné's shoulder. Then suddenly the alarm beeps, Sasuné woke angrily and burns the alarm clock with her new devil fruit powers, Naruto has given her the Flame-Flame Fruit, she now controls and become fire. Naruto trained her to control her powers and she was getting good at it.

"Time to wake up Naruto-kun" said Sasuné softly as she kisses his cheek.

Naruto groans in response and yawns, he didn't that good before, the bed in his old apartment was lumpy, cold and uncomfortable, it was like sleeping on a bag of rusty kunai. Naruto opens his eyes and smiles at his girlfriend.

"Morning Sasuné-chan" said Naruto as he yawns again "What time is it?"

"Er I sort of burnt the clock…again" said Sasuné

Naruto chuckles at Sasuné, Naruto moved in 3 days ago and Sasuné now has a habit of burning the alarm clock with it's annoying beeping. Naruto looks at the wall clock and widen his eyes.

"AHH, WE'RE LATE!" shouts Naruto

"WHAT?" shouts Sasuné

Naruto and Sasuné rushes in to get a Shower, Sasuné enters first and closes the door in front of Naruto, Naruto shrugs and climbs up the roof. He uses his Swirl-Swirl fruit powers to bathe himself. After the bath, Naruto dried himself and climbed down and entered the apartment wind to get dressed. Sasuné exits the bathroom and sees Naruto all clean and getting dressed.

"Did you bathe outside again?" said Sasuné

"Yeah, I was lucky that no one saw me this time" said Naruto as he puts his trousers on.

"Well you can't blame them, you do look sexy naked" said Sasuné seductively "Maybe we should share the bath next time"

"That sound like a good Idea" said Naruto as he grabs Sasuné closer to him and kisses her.

Sasuné wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and share the kiss. They are really late but they didn't care right now.

Ninja Academy

Naruto and Sasuné arrives at the Academy, they are really late. They opens the door and sees the Iruka twitch his eye.

"You better have a really good explaination of being late" said Iruka

"Erm, we got lost in the road of life" said Naruto

Everyone sweatdrops at that excuse.

Hokage Tower

The Jonin were gathered, a masked, one-eye Jonin sneezes.

"AAACHOO, God someone must've been talking about me" said the one-eyed Jonin

Classroom

"As you all know, you are all now Genin, a low rank ninja. However you will eventually gain enough experience to reach the upper level" said Iruka "Now to announce the teams, Team 1…"

Hokage Tower

The Jonin instructors are watching the new genin being announced, the masked one-eyed Jonin looks at Naruto Sasuné sitting next to each other.

"So, the rumours are true, the rivals are now a couple" said the one-eyed Jonin

"Indeed Kakashi" said Sarutobi "He also invited her as a member of his new clan"

"Can he do that?" said Kakash in shock

"Yes, now that he is strong enough I announced his heritage" said Sarutobi "I authorised him to have a harem under the CRA act"

"What is the heritage, pops?" said Asuma

"Naruto is the Son of the Yondaime and Red Death Uzumaki" said Sarutobi.

The Jonin, including Kakashi were shocked at this.

"Minato-sensei had a son?" said Kakashi "Why I was not informed of this?"

"I did it for Naruto's protection, you do know that the Yondaime made lots of enemies in Iwa, if Iwa finds out about this and Naruto is unable to defend himself, he will die" said Sarutobi "I'm sorry Kakashi but you must understand"

Kakashi nods at this and looks at the genin being announced

_Well this could be interesting _thought Kakashi

Classroom

"Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuné Uchiha…" said Iruka

"YAY!" shouts Naruto and Sasuné until Iruka continues

"…and Sakura Haruno"

"NOOOOOOO!" shouts Naruto and Sasuné as they all bang their heads.

Hinata looks at Naruto sadly.

_I won't get to be with Naruto-kun_ thought Hinata

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Arurame" said Iruka

_AHH, not Kiba _thought Hinata in fear _He'll rape me_

"*sigh* troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Oh you always think things are troublesome Shikamaru" said Ino "I didn't get to be with my friend Sasuné"

"You just want to separate her from Naruto, you really are a troublesome blonde Ino" said Shikamaru

"Hn" said Ino until she smirks at Shikamaru "I'll feel sorry to those teamed up with you"

"Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara…" said Iruka

Ino was deadpanned and Shikamaru smirks at Ino

"Who felt sorry that teamed up with me?" smirks Shikamaru

"…Choji Akamichi" said Iruka

_AHHH, Not Food-boy _Panics Ino

Choji is just busy eating his crisps.

"Now that your are called into your teams, you will meet you instructors" said Iruka

3 hours later

Naruto, Sasuné and Sakura are waiting for their instructor. Naruto is getting impatient and so is Sasuné.

"He's late" said Naruto as he uses his Swirl-Swirl fruit to make a trap by the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing" said Sakura

"Teaching our teacher a lesson" said Naruto

"You are an idiot, our teacher is a Jonin, he couldn't fall for a trick like that" said Sakura

BONK

"OW" said Sakura as she was hit in the head by Sasuné

"Don't call my boyfriend an idiot" warned Sasuné "Or I'll burn that hair of your's"

Sakura winced, she know now that Sasuné has Flame-Flame fruit powers.

SPLASH

Kakashi entered the room and got splashed.

Naruto and Sasuné laughs at Kakashi, he fell for it, Kakashi sighs and crossed his arms.

"My first impression is, I hate you all" said Kakashi "roof in 5 minutes"

Academy Roof

Naruto, Sasuné and Sakura arrive to the Roof and sees Kakashi reads his…adult novel. Sasuné starts twitching her eye to see that book, she wanted to burn that filth to cinders but Naruto stops her and shoots a bullet of water at the book.

"AHH, MY BOOK!" screams Kakashi as his book is now wet.

"Refrain from reading inappropriate material in front of us Sensei" said Naruto "Or you might want to feel the wrath of a woman"

Kakashi then sees Sasuné's on fire, he winced thought of see in his Icha Icha collection burnt.

"S-sure" said Kakashi nervously as he puts away his novel and cleared his throat. "Okay I would like you all to introduce yourselves; I want to hear your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future."

"Why won't you start first so we can know what to do" said Sakura

_And she's the smart one? _Thought Kakashi, Sasuné and Naruto

"Fine, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I rather not say my likes and dislikes for the safety of my health, I hadn't thought of a dream for the future and I have lots of hobbies" said Kakashi "The Bans…I mean the pink haired girl is first"

Sakura quietly growls at Kakashi for calling her a banshee, Naruto and Sasuné snickers at Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are my friend Sasuné and dislikes is Naruto-baka…"

Sasuné clears her throat meaning "Insult him and you will burn". Sakura winced since Sasuné is serious.

"…My hobbies are going out, reading and hanging out a malls, My dreams for the future is to be a greatest Kunoichi in Konoha" said Sakura.

_It seems that Sakura has a grudge against Naruto, this could be a problem _thought Kakashi

"Okay, the Blonde is next" said Kakashi

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Ramen, pranks and Sasuné-chan, my dilikes are prejudice and arrogant bastards that shun at people because they're different. My hobbies are training, making new friends and dating, my dreams for the future is to be Hokage and build a clan." Said Naruto

_Such a noble dream, Minato-sensei you should be proud_ thought Kakashi "Okay the arsonist is next"

Sasuné twitched her eye at what Kakashi called her, then she calmed down.

"I'm Sasuné Uchiha, I likes..no I love Naruko-kun, I despise perverts…"

Kakashi winced at Sasuné's evil glare she gave at Kakashi.

"My hobbies are training and going out, my dream is to rebuild a clan and bring a certain someone to justice" said Sasuné

_Naruto must've converted her from being an avenger to his lover. Naruto you really are an unpredictable Ninja _thought Kakashi "Okay, tomorrow morning we will start the exam"

"But Kakashi-sensei, we already done the exam 3 days ago" said Sakura  
"That was just to separate those who are worthy of being ninja" said Kakashi "This exam is to see if you TRULY are worthy of being ninja, the possibility of failure of this exam is 66%. Meet me at training ground 7, Oh and I suggest that you don't eat breakfast or you end up puking."

After that Kakashi vanishes, Naruto and Sasuné leaves to their apartment.

Next Morning

Naruto and Sasuné woke up, they had their breakfast. They know that Kakashi didn't order them to eat. They decided to leave 3 hours later since Kakashi would be late again. Naruto and Sasuné practice their devil fruit powers, Naruto tries out turning his body into water and starts spinning, he is now a 5 foot water spout, he tries out creating weapons that weren't seen before like a broadsword with teeth (Zabimaru from BLEACH) and bladed chain-whips. Sasuné turns her body into fire, thanks to the devil fruit powers, her clothes can't burn and turn into fire as well. She throws fireballs into the targets and sees them burn, she can also make the flames burn faster and hotter.

3 hours later: training ground 7

Naruto and Sasuné arrives at the training grounds.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screeched Sakura

Naruto and Sasuné plug their ears so the screech can't damage their ears.

"Think about it Sakura, Kakashi has a habit of being late, so what's the point of being at the time he asked to be if he's not here" said Naruto "And you say I'm an idiot?"

"Naruto's right" said Kakashi as he arrives "Yo"

YOUR'RE…."

SPLASH

Naruto threw water at Sakura, she is now wet.

"Shut up" said Naruto, he is now irritated.

"Er thank you Naruto, she was giving me a headache and I forgot the earplugs" said Kakashi as he places 2 lunchboxes and a clock on the post. "Okay, you are until noon to get these 2 bells"

Kakashi hold 2 bells in his hand.

Naruto and Sasuné understand the meaning but Sakura is confused.

"But Kakashi sensei, they're only 3 of us, why do you have 2 bells" said Sakura

Naruto and Sasuné smack their foreheads and growls at Sakura's stupidity.

"Yes, the reason is that only 2 will pass this exam and one goes back to the academy" said Kakashi. "I want you all to come at with the intent to kill"

Sasuné grins evilly and Naruto is surrounded be waterspouts.

_I had to say that _thought the now terrified Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuné charges at Kakashi…

BOOM

SPLASH

Kakashi is knocked out, burnt and wet, also with spirals in his eyes.

"You all pass" said Kakashi slurry as he faints .

Naruto and Sasuné high-fived, Sakura was scared she know not to mess with them or you will be killed. Naruto splashed some water on Kakashi's face to wake him up.

"AHH WHAT THE…Oh thank you Naruto" said Kakashi dusting the ash off his jacket and wringing the water out of his hair. "You 2 should be proud, you ALL passed"

"But Kakashi-sensei, I didn't get the bell, how did I pass?" said Sakura

"Perhaps Naruto can explain the true purpose of this exam" said Kakashi

Naruto nods and looks at Sakura

"Teamwork, Kakashi was testing our ability of working as a team, I knew that Kakashi was trying to break us apart and fight against each other. He even said to never eat breakfast, however we ate breakfast and he NEVER ordered us to not eat breakfast." Said Naruto "Since Kakashi-sensei's old habit of being late, I and Sasuné used that opportunity to train for this battle. I and Sasuné worked together to defeat him. It's what the saying goes: those who disobey the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades are lower than trash. Perhaps you should end your grudge against me and work with me and Sasuné."

Kakashi nods

"During Sakura's lack of motivation I would fail you all, but since you truly know the way of the shinobi" said Kakashi as he puts his thumb up "I hereby pass you team 7 as Genin of Konoha. We will start our first mission tomorrow, I will report this to the hokage, dismissed"

The newly named Team 7 then leaves, Kakashi waits for Naruto and Sasuné to leave then he reaches for his precious porn, then the book bursts into flames.

"I'm not stupid Kakashi" shouts Sasuné from beyond.

Kakashi widens his eye, drops to his knees and screams of all his might.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hokage Tower

Later, the Jonin instructors were gathered to the Hokage's office to report on their teams.

"Team 6: failed" said a Jonin

"*Sniff* Team 7: Pass *SOB*" cries Kakashi as he covers his face and sobs out loud.

"What's the matter Kakashi, aren't you pleased to pass a Genin team for the first time?" said Sarutobi

"It's not that *sniff* SASUNÉ BURNT MY ICHA ICHA WAHHHH!" wails Kakashi like a baby

The Jonins sweatdrops at Kakashi's behaviour.

"Oh grow up Kakashi" said Kurenai as she pushes Kakashi out of the so she can report her team's status "Team 8: passed"

"Team 10 passed" said Asuma

"Oh my, it seems that we have the rookie 9 again" said Sarutobi surprised that only 3 teams passed. "Tomorrow your team will begin you mission, and Kakashi please refrain from reading those books in front of Sasuné, she hates perverts"

"*sniff* okay" said Kakashi still crying.

Sasuné and Naruto

Sasuné and Naruto decided to go out to celebrate their success, now that Naruto has the devil fruit powers his life became easier. Naruto and Sasuné entered a club called the "Bloody Kunai" inside the club is filled with off-duty ninjas. At the table are Team 10 and Team 8, Kiba is bothering Hinata by asking her to dance with him. Sasuné hates Kiba because he is what Sasuné truly hates: Kiba is a pervert, when he was 11 he peeped through the bathhouses and Sasuné was in there. Sasuné wanted to punch the living daylights out of him but Naruto stops her.

"Please Sasuné-chan, we don't want to be thrown out" said Naruto

Sasuné nods and she and Naruto walks to the table by the 2 teams.

"Hey Naruto" said Kiba "How are things?"

"Fine, we passed" said Naruto "What about you?"

"Heh, piece of cake" said Kiba "Those exams are way too easy"

"That is because we worked together" said Shino "It's quite obvious, you were a bit slow to notice it"

Kiba looks away grumbling about know-it-all bug-nerds. Hinata smiles at Naruto and tries to speak.

"I-I'm glad t-that you passed Naruto-kun" said Hinata although as was sad that Naruto is dating his rival Sasuné.

"Thanks Hinata-chan" said Naruto "Would everyone like a drink?"

Everyone nods, Naruto walks to the bar-stand to get his friends' drinks. He arrives with 8 glasses.

"Too our dreams and career as Shinobi" said Naruto as he raises his glasses

"TOO OUR DREAMS AND CAREER AS SHINOBI!" shouts the rookie 9 minus Sakura.

Night

The rookie 8 celebrated so much that they couldn't walk properly. Kiba had way too much, Shino swore him and hear buzzing but that was just the bugs inside him. Shikamaru is asleep, Choji and Ino are dancing strangely, Sasuné and Hinata are singing out of tune with Naruto.

Naruto slurry walks with Sasuné and Hinata, Hinata was so drunk that she starts to speak with Naruto without stuttering.

"Naruto-kun, for all my life I watch you grow shtrong *hic* I wanted to say I lo-ZZZZZZZ" said Hinata until she drops to sleep in Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto carries her bridal style and takes her to his and Sasuné's apartment.

Naruto and Sasuné's Apartment

Naruto, Sasuné and the sleeping Hinata arrives at the apartment. Sasuné giggles slurry at Hinata

"Aw she looks like an angel" said Sasuné slurry "Can we keep her?"

"She's not ours to *hic* keep Shashuné-chan" said Naruto as he drops Hinata on the bed.

Hinata moans as she curls up in a ball, Sasuné drop in bed with Hinata hugging her. Naruto chuckles as he too drops to bed. He crawls between them and kisses them goodnight.

"Goodnight" said Naruto as he drifts to sleep.

**CliffHanger**

**Allo allo, what's this then? Hinata in bed with Naruto and Sasuné, what will happen, will Sasuné fight Hinata over Naruto or will they share?**


	4. New roommate and new date

Naruto: Prince of the Logia

A/N: This is a Challenge Fanfic, the Idea belongs to "Sage of Fanfic"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece

Sasuné's apartment

Naruto woke with a banging headache; he had a few too many to drink last night.

"Ohh, my head" said Naruto then he see Sasuné and to his surprise Hinata in bed with him.

…_What happened last night? _Thought Naruto.

Hinata moans and turns to snuggle into Naruto. Naruto blushes and sees Sasuné by him snuggling into him as well.

"Oh this is not gonna end well" said Naruto then he wondered "I wonder how the others are?"

Kiba

Kiba groans as he has a hell of a hangover, he wakes up and sees that he is not in his room.

"Oh, you're awake"

Kiba turns to see Shino sitting by his desk, taking some painkillers and drinking a glass of water.

"Shino, what are you doing in my house?" said Kiba

"You're in my house, you were so drunk that I have to drag you to mine" said Shino

"Er did we…" said Kiba in fear

"Fortunately no" said Shino

Kiba sighs in relief

"I phoned you mother, she sound pissed off" said Shino

Kiba winced at the news, he know that he shouldn't anger his mother.

"Oh shit, I'm dead" said Kiba

Ino

Ino yawned and sees Choji in bed with her.

"EEKK!" scheeched Ino

"Huh, wha…AHHHHH" screams Choji as he fell out of bed.

Ino sees Choji in his underwear, but she also saw that she didn't expect from Choji. Choji is not really fat, he's beefy, he's all muscle. Ino couldn't help but purr in lust.

"My Choji, you look buff" said Ino

"Well, we Akamichis are known for our strength, he eat a lot to replenish our chakra, the fat gets absorbed and turns into pure muscle" said Choji sheepishly "So the…rumours are false, are aren't "big-boned" Ino."

Ino understood, especially at the fact that calling an Akamichi fat is taboo.

"So, you want some breakfast before we leave to our mission?" said Ino

"Sure, but can I have a shower first?" said Choji

"Of course" said Ino as she exits her bedroom to make some breakfast for herself and Choji.

Shikamaru

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ, troublesome" said Shikamaru in his sleep.

Naruto and Sasuné's apartment

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Sasuné woke up and found Hinata in bed with her and Naruto

"I was shocked about that too" said Naruto "We must've taken her to our apartment while we were drunk" said Naruto

"What should we do? Lord Hiashi will be looking for her" said Sasuné

Then they hear Hinata moan and yawn, she waking up. Hinata rubs her eyes and smiles as she thought having a dream that she is with Naruto. Then her eyes are clear and see she is not in her own room.

"W-Where am I?" said Hinata

"You're in our room" said Sasuné "You were drunk so we brought you here"

Hinata blushed, she really slept with Naruto. Then see noticed and panicked, her father must be worried about her.

"AHH Daddy must be worried, how can explain this" said Hinata

"Let me worry about that" said Sasuné "Anyway, I could invite you as my roommate, would you?"

Hinata blushed again, being Sasuné's roommate means she gets to be with Naruto as well. She tries to stop her blushing and gained the courage to speak.

"Y-y-yes please" said Hinata

"Good, I'll take you home to pack and explain this to your father" said Sasuné

Naruto then gets dressed and leaves the apartment.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" said Sasuné

"I'm gonna train up" said Naruto "the fresh air will clear up that terrible hangover of mine"

"Okay, bye" said Sasuné as she sees Naruto leave, then she looks at Hinata "Come, let's go and talk to your father"

"O-Okay" said Hinata

Hyuuga Compound

Sasuné and Hinata arrives at the Hyuuga Compound, Hisashi rushes in and hugs Hinata in relief.

"Oh my little princesss, where have you been, I thought you gone to celebrate your genin graduation with your teammates" said Hiashi

"She had a few too many, I took her to mine so she can sleep it off" explained Sasuné "Also I asked that she can be my roommate, with your permission of course"

"Well she does need to train and her being a genin also represents her adulthood" said Hiashi "Okay, she can be your roommate but if she starts dating, make sure he's not taking advantage with her and abusing her"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" said Sasuné "Come on Hinata, let get packing"

"Okay Sasuné" said Hinata

As Sasuné and Hinata enters the compunds to pack, Hiashi starts to weep of pride.

_My little girl all grown up, Oh Hitomi you should be proud_ thought Hiashi

Hinata's bedroom

Sasuné and Hinata enters the bedroom, they also see Naruto there.

"How did you get here?" said Sasuné

"I went through the drains, eating the swirl-swirl fruit is amazing" said Naruto

Hinata was confused, he went through the drains? But that's impossible, unless you're made of water, with Naruto is.

"Anyway, what are you doing here" said Sasuné

"While I was training, Kakashi came by to that the missions were postponed until tomorrow" said Naruto "He said that we did great that we deserve a day off"

"Aw that's nice of him" said Hinata

"He also say that Team 8 and 10's missions are postponed as well, so they can train or whatever" said Naruto "Anyway, would you like some help?"

"Yes but not here, Hiashi will have a hiss fit if he sees you exit his house" said Sasuné

"I see you point, I'll meet you outside them" said Naruto as he turns to water and enters the bathtub.

Hinata widen her eyes and looks at Sasuné

"How did he do that?" said Hinata

"He ate a Swirl-swirl fruit" said Sasuné "his body is now made of water, also he can turn to metal and create weapons"

"How do you know of this?" said Hinata

"I too ate a devil fruit" said Sasuné as her hand is on fire "I ate the Flame-Flame fruit, I can become fire and also have a weird habit of burning things I hate"

Hinata sweat drops at this, eating the flame-flame fruit made Sasuné an arsonist. Sasuné then smirks and whispers into Hinata's ears.

"Let me tell you a secret, Naruto-kun is building his own clan, he invited me and gave me a devil fruit as a token of our undying relationship." Said Hinata "Maybe you can ask him on a date"

"W-won't you get jealous?" said Hinata bluching at the thought of dating with Naruto

"No, I love to share as long as you don't take him all for himself" smirks Sasuné as she walks out the room with a suitcase in her hand.

Hinata is still blushing, her dating Naruto, could it be done? Hinata carries her other bag and think of what to say to Naruto.

Kitchen

Sasuné and Hinata came downstairs; they see Hiashi with a plunger plunging up and down violently at the sink.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME THIS TIME!" shouts Hiashi

"Er Daddy, what are you doing?" said Hinata

"It's that brat Naruto I saw his head in the sink" said Hiashi as he continues plunging at the sink. Then suddenly Naruto's hand came out of the facet and does the V-sigh at Hiashi. "GRR, STOP TAUNTING ME!"

Hiashi grabbed Naruto's hand and tries to pull him out, then Naruto's hand liquefies and Hiashi crashes into the table. Sasuné and Hinata couldn't help but to laugh as they leave the compound.

Outside the Compound, Sasuné and Hinata sees Naruto solidify from the drainpipe and laughs too.

"Really Naruto-kun, is that necessary?" said Sasuné

"Well you can't blame me, I am a prankster at heart" said Naruto doing a mock pout.

Sasuné laughs at Naruto, he does have a reputation for being a prankster, his pranks made her laugh when she was young before the massacre when never laughed again. But now that Naruto is dating and living with her she laughs again.

"Come on, let's go home" said Naruto as he carries on of Hinata's bags and walks to the apartment.

Naruto, Sasuné and Hinata's apartment.

Naruto, Sasuné and Hinata arrives at the apartment, Hinata smiles while Sasuné shows her the room she is staying. The apartment has 3 bedrooms but Sasuné didn't what Naruto to sleep alone so she shares her bedroom with Naruto.

Hinata loves her new room, it big and it has a excellent view of Konoha, she starts to pack.

_Maybe I'll ask him_ thought Hinata as she puts her clothes in the drawers.

Hinata finished unpacking and walks to find Naruto, and then she sees a waterspout rising outside.

"Oh there you are" said Hinata as she jumps out the window. "Er Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" said Naruto as he practice his powers.

"Are you doing something later" said Hinata

"No, why you ask?" said Naruto

"Well m-maybe we can go out somewhere?" said Hinata blushing

Naruto stops and turns to Hinata slowly.

"You mean like a date?" said Naruto

"H-Hai" said Hinata

Naruto said nothing for a few minutes, Hinata sighs in disappointment and walks back to he apartment, until.

"Are you free at 6:00pm?" said Naruto smiling

Hinata gasps and weeps happily.

_He accepted _thought Hinata happily, she turns to smile at Naruto and nods.

"There's a new movie coming out, would you like to see it?" said Naruto

"Hai, what is it?" said Hinata

"It's a romance/horror, the reviews are good and I'm curious about the story" said Naruto "I'll tell Sasuné and we'll go at 6, okay?"

"Hai" said Hinata as she sees Naruto leave to the apartment. _A date, my first date with Naruto-kun. I must be dreaming._

After that, Hinata faints of excitement. Hinata woke up and sees Sasuné and Naruto looking worried.

"Hinata, are you okay?" said Naruto

"Yeah, I was just excited…I didn't miss the movie, did I?" said Hinata

Naruto chuckles and kissed her on the forehead, Hinata blushed at what Naruto did.

"Relax, the movie doesn't start for a few hours." Said Naruto

Hinata sighed in relief; she almost lost her chance of dating Naruto.

"I'm gonna wash up in the bathroom, all this training tiring me up" said Naruto as he enters the bathroom.

Sasuné smirks and sat next to Hinata, who is blushing wildly.

"You nervous?" said Sasuné

"Hai" said Hinata "W-what if I mess up?"

"Don't worry, just enjoy yourself, it's only a movie" said Sasuné "I mean it's not like you're taking him to visit your parents"

"O-Okay" said Hinata softly "But this is my first time and it's with Naruto-kun"

"You love him, don't you" said Sasuné

Hinata nods her head, she loves Naruto and she want's to be with him.

"Since he's taking you to the movies why don't you stop by to Ichiraku Ramen, we had out date there" said Sasuné

"How did it go?" said Hinata

"Great, we talked and had a great time" said Sasuné "We even stopped a rouge ninja together, also he gave me a gift"

"What is it?" said Hinata

"Do you know how I and Naruto got these powers?" asked Sasuné rhetorically

"He gave you a devil fruit, but what does that got to do with me?" said Hinata

"He gave me it as a token of our union of a future clan, I'm not just his girlfriend" said Sasuné as she starts to whisper in Hinata's ear "I'm his lover"

Hinata turned red again.

"S-So y-your s-saying that N-N-Naruto-kun will give me a d-devil f-fruit and invite me in his clan?" said Hinata nervously

"If he likes and trusts you" said Sasuné "He explained to me that he will only give the devil fruits to those who love him, and since you truly love him, he might give you one and become his lover"

Hinata continues to blush, if Naruto likes her, he might invite her to his clan and be with him forever. Hinata tries not to faint from the thought of it, her being Naruto's lover.

_Oh please like me Naruto-kun_ thought Hinata.

6:00pm

Cinema

Naruto and Hinata are going to the cinemas to see a movie, Hinata bought the popcorn and Naruto bought the tickets. The movies starts, Hinata shares the popcorn with Naruto, the movies was scary that Hinata held Naruto's arm. Naruto smiles as he releases her grip and wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Hinata blushed as Naruto wrapped his arm around her, then she smiles and rests her head on his shoulder and enjoying the movie.

After the movie, Hinata was getting hurry and asks Naruto if she can go to Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto nods and takes her to Ichiraku Ramen.

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto and Hinata got a seat; Teuchi Ichiraku welcomes Naruto and his date.

"Hello Naruto, the usual?" said Teuchi

"Nah I decided to cut down the ramen, it's not healthy to eat nothing but ramen" said Naruto "I'll just have 2 bowls"

"Coming right up, and for you Ms Hyuuga?" said Teuchi

"I'll have a miso ramen please" said Hinata then she looks at Naruto "is it true, you eat nothing but Ramen?"

"I had too; it's the only food I can afford" said Naruto "Until now that I'm a genin"

"I see, maybe we'll go somewhere else to eat next time" said Hinata

"Yeah, I'll love that" said Naruto "Although I love eating here but I love to try new tastes. 10 years of eating but ramen is getting boring…Oh no offence Old man"

"None taken" said Teuchi as he makes the noodles.

"Anyway, I was wondering of how you got the devil fruit powers" said Hinata curiously

Naruto raised his eye at Hinata for a minutes then he reaches out his pocket and shows HInata a devil fruit.

"I found these in a strange temple somewhere in Konoha, the temple is gone now but I gathered these fruits so I can build a clan" said Naruto "I gave Sasuné one because I love her and she loves me, these devil fruits are a token of our undying love…Hinata, want to ask you something"

"What is it Naruto-kun" said Hinata

Naruto stood up and lowers to one knee and presents a devil fruit to her, Hinata gasps and blushes at Hinata.

"Hinata, apart from Sasuné, you believed in me and showed your love to me, you never shown any hatred to me like those arrogant villagers…what I am to you Hinata is…will you be in my clan?" said Naruto nerviously.

Hinata gasps again, it's like Naruto is proposing to her, she seeps out tears of Happiness and jumps at Naruto, giving him a big hug and kiss.

"HAI NARUTO-KUN, I DO" said Hinata in happiness.

Naruto smiles and kisses her on the lips, Teuchi watches this and smiles.

_Heh Naruto scored 2 of the most beautiful girls in Konoha, I'll leave them and put this on his Tab_ thought Ichiraku as he leaves to give Naruto and Hinata some privacy.

**CliffHanger**

**Yay Hinata's now in Naruto's harem. Naruto and Sasuné starts on an escort mission, Where is meets a Rouge ninja and his beautiful partner, will Naruto met another girl?**


	5. Escort mission goes wrong

Naruto: Prince of the Logia

A/N: This is a Challenge Fanfic, the Idea belongs to "Sage of Fanfic"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or One piece

Somewhere in Konoha

It's a peaceful day in Konoha…until flames soar into the forest and maelstrom forms in the ground. Naruto, Sasuné and Sakura are on a mission that should be branded as a SS-rank mission: catching the Fire Lord Wife's cat.

Naaruto is trying to trap the devil-cat with his maelstroms and Sasuné is trying to toast the beast.

"GAH I HATE THAT CAT!" shouts Sasuné as she throws a fireball at the cat but missed.

"The mission is to capture the cat…they didn't say anything about capturing it alive" said Naruto as he creates a kunai out of his hand and throws it at the mon…I mean cat.

"_Naruto, Sasuné please keep calm" _said Kakashi in the intercom _"I know this is hell but look at the bright side of this mission"_

"Oh yeah? Name 5, Kakashi-Sensei" said Naruto

"_Well there's…no that not it, oh yeah there's…er no that's not it either" _saidKakashi _"Okay I get your point, I still can't believe for all my 20 years as a ninja that I had to catch that monster, fuck the Fire Lord's wife and put it out of it's misery"_

"Roger" said Naruto and Sasuné as they use their devil fruit powers to burn and drown that demon in cat form.

BOOM

SPLASH

MEOWWWWW!

Far away from the 2 devil fruit users Kakashi and Sakura watched the destructive power of Naruto and Sasuné.

"Er Kakashi-sensei, is it really necessary fir them to do that, I mean it's only a cat" said Sakura

"Just a cat? Sakura, that cat has been a nuisance for almost 20 years, day after day that monster escaped the Fire Lord's castle and his wife demands us to capture it" said Kakashi as he shudders at the memory as he captured the beast for the first time.

(Flashback 20 years ago)

5 year old Kakashi, with his teammates Obito Uchiha and Rin Inuzuka are chasing after the Fire Lord wife's cat. They are being supervised by their Sensei Minato Namikaze.

"Try and corner it, then you'll catch it" said Minato

"HAI MINATO-SENSEI" said the 3 as they give chase.

As Team Minato cornered the Cat, it hisses and starts slashing at Kakashi's face.

"AHH ITS ON ME!" screams Kakashi as he runs into a tree and crashed.

(Flashback ends)

Kakashi shudders and looks at Sakura

"You'll understand soon enough when you catch that cat by yourself, now get back on your warm-ups" said Kakashi

"Hai Sensei" said Sakura as she starts doing more squats, Kakashi decided that Sakura need to be more serious and starts training and let's Naruto and Sasuné do their missions. Once Sakura is ready she can help on with the missions.

_*KZZT* Kakashi-sensei, we caught it but it's not a pretty sight" _said Naruto

"What's it's condition" said Kakashi

"_Alive, but bearly" _said Sasuné

"Shame, okay regroup here" said Kakashi "Let's take that monstrosity to the Fire Lord's wife."

"_NEXT TIME GIVE US A PROPER MISSION, CHASING CATS IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" _shouts Naruto and Sasuné in the intercom that Kakashi is being knocked off from the loud shouting.

Hokage Office

"Oh my little Tora, what happened to you" said the Fire Lord's wife

"I'm afraid that Tora walked into a minefield and fell into a lake." Lied Naruto "We did everything we could to catch her"

"Oh it's okay" said the Fire Lord's Wife as she gives Tora a bone-crushing hug "As long as I see my Tora I don't mind"

"MEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" screams Tora, thank's to Kyuubi Naruto can understand cats since foxes are related to cats he know that Tora said 'you should've killed me than bring me back to that psycho'

As the Fire Lord's Wife pays the Team, she leaves with the screaming Tora

'PLEASE KILL ME! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"' cries Tora

"Okay Team 7, you next mission is…"

Sasuné clears her throat meaning 'It better not be another chore or you'll get a permanent retirement Old man'

"Er, you mission is to escort the bridge builder and protect him until the bridge is completed" said Saurtobi, sweating in fear at Sasuné. "Tazuna, you can come in"

The Door opens up and an old drunk in a straw hat appears.

"What's this, I ask for bodyguards and I get a couple of snorts" said Tazuna

SPLASH

Naruto threw a ball of water at Tazuna.

"Insult us again Old man and you'll get even worse from Sasuné-chan here" said Naruto as he points at a flaming Sasuné with a sadistic smirk.

Tazuna nods his head in fear.

_Men, they should warn me about these guys_ thought Tazuna

_*Sniff* I love my job_ though Kakashi in pride as he wipes a stray tear off his eye.

Konoha gates

Team 7 are walking out the gates and heading towards, Sakura asked Kakashi if there are any ninja in the land of waves, Kakashi said there are no ninjas or a hidden village in the land of waves. Sasuné and Naruto are bored and wanted some action, when they pass a puddle Naruto notices it strangely, it's hasn't rain for a week.

"Sasuné-chan, keep your guard up, I think we have to deal more than bandits and highwaymen" whispers Naruto

"Gotcha" said Sasuné

Then suddenly 2 masked me with clawed gauntlets appear from the puddle and wraps Kakashi with a spiked chain.

"One down" said the masked man as he and his partner pull to chain.

Kakashi is torn to shreds, Sakura widen her eyes to see the slaughter of her sensei. The 2 men the appears behind Naruto, but Naruto did not hesitate, he waits for the right moment to strike.

_Wait for it, wait for it…_thought Naruto until the masked men binds him in the same spiked chain. _Now_

As the chain is pulled, Naruto liquefied and solidified back. Naruto then creates a steel rope from his hand and binds the 2 men together.

"Now I will ask this only once, is the target us ninjas…" said Naruto as he turns to look at Tazuna "…Or the Bridge builder?"

"We'll never talk" said the masked ninja

"A pity, Sasuné would you do the honours?" said Naruto

"With pleasure Naruto-kun" said Sasuné as she creates a huge fire ball and slams it at the 2 masked ninja.

"AAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" screams the 2 masked ninja as they slowly burn.

"Sasuné-chan can control the flames whatever she likes, she will burn you in only a second if she haves to" said Naruto "Now I will say this once more, who is the target and who sent you?"

"GAH, I-It's the bridge builder we're after, and our client is Gato from Gato industries" said the masked ninja in pain.

"Thank you, Swirl-swirl spin-top" said Naruto as he throws a water spout at the burning ninjas. The waterspout grew higher and higher, the ninjas rise up until they are in the sky. Naruto stops the waterspout and the ninjas fall to their deaths "Threat eliminated, Kakashi you can come out now"

"Oh my, that was quite interesting" said Kakashi as he jumps out from the trees "But is it really necessary to kill them?"

"They're rouge ninja, it's out duty to eliminate them" said Naruto as he walks pass Kakashi and towards Tazuna "Okay old man, you have allot of explaning to do and I advise that you tell the truth or you might suffer the same fate that your assassins had"

"*sigh* Okay you win" said Tazuna "10 years ago, my country is suffering from poverty, my people are starving no thanks to that bastard Gato. The reason he wants me dead is because I am building a bridge so we can trade up. If that happens then Gato's tyranny will end"

"Why didn't you say, we could rank this mission into a b-rank" said Kakashi

"The poverty was so worse that we barely afford a C-rank missio, even the Wave Lord has little money" said Tazuna, then he drops down and bows in forgiveness "Please, for what I did is for my village's survival, I'll take any punishment but please help me"

Kakashi sighs and looks at his team

"Well, this is a problem, we have a choice then, abort or continue on the mission" said Kakashi

"I say that we continue, it is our duty as ninja to protect the innocent and eliminate threats, if this Gato remains alive he can be a problem for us in the future" said Naruto

Sasuné agrees with Naruto.

"Anyway, this could be a great experience for us" said Sasuné "Aborting a mission could damage our villages reputation"

"Thank you" said Tazuna happily "I am forever grateful"

"It's alright" said Naruto as he and Sasuné continues walking "However, this will not go unpunished"

Tazuna winced and gulped at this.

_This doesn't sound good_ thought Tazuna

Somewhere in the Land of Waves

In the forest, there is a secret hideout that belongs to an infamous rouge ninja.

"WHAT, HOW COME THE DEMON BROTHER BE DEFEATED BY A COUPLE OF BRATS"

A short podgy man in a bussiness suit is not happy.

"I PAID GOOD MONEY FOR ALL OF YOU AND YOU COULDN'T KILL ONE OLD BRIDGE BUILDER, GUESS I WAS WROUNG ABOUT YO…"

"Shut the fuck up" said a voice in the shadows as a large cleaver appears touching the businessman's face "You forget that you shouldn't underestimate a ninja in matter how young"

"So what are you gonna do eh? Are you gonna chicken out like you did in Kiri 6 years ago?" said the businessman

"You forget who you are speaking with" said the voice as he reveals himself to he a tall man in his 20s, his lower section of his face is bandaged and his is topless. "I am Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist, I'll kill the old man"

"Heh, you better or you won't get a cent from me" said the businessman as he leaves.

Team 7

Team 7 (except Naruto) are now on a rowing boat, they quietly row through the fog to infiltrate the Land of waves. Naruto is in the water blending in, despite of eating devil fruits, Kyuubi disables the weakness so he can swim better.

"Here we are, the land of waves" said Tazuna as he and Team 7 sees an Island on the horizon.

Naruto's head appears by the boat and looks at something big, long and made of concrete.

"That one hell of a bridge you're building here" said Naruto

"Damn straight" said Tazuna in pride

Then they reached the shores, Naruto walks out of the water and moors the boat to the shore, he turned his hands into hooks to help him to that.

"Thank you Naruto" said Kakashi

Naruto nods and helps Sasuné off the boat.

"Why thank you Naruto-kun" said Sasuné

"You're welcome" said Naruto as he and Sasuné continues walking.

"HEY, WAIT FOR…."

SPLASH

Naruto launched a waterspout at Sakura and splashed her.

"cut the volume, you'll alert someone" said Naruto harshly

Sakura covered her mouth and blushed in embarrassment.

While Team 7 escorts Tazuna home, Naruto heard rustling in the bushes, he turned his hand into a gun and shots at the rustling bushes.

BOOM

As Naruto fires, a white rabbit hops away terrified at Naruto. Naruto narrows his eyes as something is not right, the rabbit's fur is white, they only have white fur in the winter. Even Kakashi finds it strange until he felt the winds changing.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Shouts Kakashi as he drags himself and Tazuna to the ground.

A Giant meat cleaver twirls towards them, Sakura, Sasuné and Naruto ducks under the blade as it slams into a tree.

"I see why the Demon brothers failed to kill the old man" said a gruff voice "Kakashi of the Sharingan must've defeated them."

"Well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist" said Kakashi "Actuall I didn't kill you assassins, they did"

Kakashi points at Naruto and Sasuné, Zabuza couldn't help but laugh. 2 genin defeated 2 chunin class ninjas? Impossible.

"Ha ha ha, yeah right" said Zabuza sarcastically "They are nothing put weak inexperienced Genin, it would take then months or even year to beat guys like us"

"Oh but you don't know their true power, Naruto you will have the honours of fighting Zabuza, Sakura and I will guard Tazuna" said Kakashi

"What about me?" said Sasuné

"Zabuza is a mist ninja, he'll defeat you with his water jutsus" said Kakashi "You'll help guard the bridge builder"

"But…"

"Sasuné it's okay, I don't want to get hurt" said Naruto as he turns his arm into swirling water "trust me, I can take him on"

"Don't get cocky kid" said Zabuza as he put up a hand sigh "_**Hidden Mist Jutsu**_"

The mist forms up, Naruto looks around as he sees his team vanish in the mist.

"Heart. Lung. Liver. Throat. Head . Main Artery. Which vital points shall I strike first?" said Zabuza as he appears behind Naruto.

Naruto turns to block but he's too late as Zabuza decapitates him, Zabuza chuckles as Naruto is dead. He then dispels the mist and looks at Kakashi, Sakura widens her eyes to see Naruto's decapitated body. Sasuné shows now sign of anger or worry in her face.

"I can't believe that you send that weakling to fight me, I'm disappointed Kakashi why didn't you fight me?" said Zabuza

"The battle is just beginning" said Kakashi

"What are you…"

Zabuza then feels pain in his sides and sees a blade sliced through him, he turns to see Naruto unharmed.

"A water clone, but how?" said Zabuza in shock.

"Naruto has a gift that no Shinobi has" said Kakashi

Naruto's lower body then turns into swirling water and his arms turns into a lance and shield. Zabuza widens his eyes to see Naruto's form.

"What is he?" said Zabuza

"Naruto ate the devil fruits" said Kakashi

"Devil fruits? But they're a myth, a fairy tale told by pirates" said Zabuza

"Indeed, but Naruto found and gained their power" said Kakashi as he see Naruto charge at Zabuza "With his new powers, he is unstoppable, along with his new clan"

As Naruto charges at Zabuza, Zabuza has no choice but to charge at Naruto like a Jousting tournament.

"YAAH!" shouts Naruto

"RAAH!" shouts Zabuza

CLANG

(Omake)

"AHH HELP ME!" screams Kiba as he and Akamaru runs away, the light bulb a breaking like popped bubbles. A zap of electricity enters the ground and reveal a rather pissed off Hinata, Naruto has given her the Zap-Zap fruit, she now controls and creates electricity.

"I'LL ZAP YOU PREVERT!" shouts Hinata as she throws a lightning bolt at Kiba

"AHHHHH!"

ZAPPP!

Shino and Kurenai sweatdrops at this, ever since Hinata starts dating Naruto and gained her new powers, she is getting scary, although Kurenai smiles in pride as she taught Kiba a lesson. Kurenai walks towards a smoking Kiba and whimpering Akamaru.

"let this be a lesson to you Kiba, never mess with women or you'll regret it" said Kurenai

"O-Okay" said Kiba in a high pitch voice.

**CliffHanger**

**Zabuza is fighting against Naruto, who will win?**

**Hinata has eaten the Zap-Zap fruit, now she is shy and deadly Mwa ha ha ha.**


	6. AN

AN

To those who are a fan of Naruto: Prince of Logia, I have decided to discontinues this fanfic. But don't worry, THEKyuubi27 has offered to adopt this fanfic and I agreed. Visit his profile to read his version.


End file.
